realmofmagykfandomcom-20200213-history
The Gatestone
NB: Needs to be updated to the new format and needs to make mention of the new followers. See the Disambiguation page for more articles with the same title Summary The Gatestone is the third main plot quest in Realm of Magyk. Quest Outline 'Entering the Hill' You begin the quest by speaking to Tamlin in Felmin. He will say that, now you have gathered together a party, he can tell you his theory. His theory is that Kativa wishes to gain the possession of a certain number of gatestones, in order to open a transdimensional portal large enough for the Black Legion to enter. Kativa is expressing interest in Sudbaya, which can only mean that she means to take the gatestones, as Sudbaya is known to be a place where many gatestones existed in historical records and possibly exist today. According to Tamlin's research, he believes that there is a Gatestone in the ruins of Holgar Hill, an ancient Nyrdic city once part of the Orm tribe. And so, in the cutscene, you are shown outside Holgar Hill in a blizzard as Tamlin's workers excavate the site. The uncover a huge door which opens.. Once your party is inside, the door closes. You are shown attempting to open the door, but Tamlin tells you that a magykal field stronger than anything he's ever seen has blocked the door. It would take twelve archmages to open it, and only for a bit. He suggests you find the gatestone and perhaps a new way out. And so your party lights the torches and the room is revealed as a large chamber with a central pool reflecting the gems set in the ceiling like stars and a huge golden door at the end of the room. The door will not open, so the party sets camp while they figure out how to open it. The camp is arranged as follows: #Dorgan, Karrin and Osric are grouped around a fire in the north-western side of the room. #Rebbecca and Nigel are examining a wall carving in the western wall of the room. #Whisper and Charles are talking in the north-eastern corner of the room. #Terenas is meditating in the south-eastern side of the room. #Pilgrim is examining the golden door at the south of the room. You can speak to all your party members and see their thoughts on how to open the door, or you can go ahead and try and open it. Pilgrim tells you it is a puzzle and the other party members give clues as to how it can be solved. On the door is a golden ring, with twelve sections, each section representing the birth sign constellations. At the top of the ring, above the door, is the Winged Serpent symbol. On the floor are some gems and on the door itself is an incomplete version of the constellation. If you look above the pond, you can see the complete constellation. By putting the gems in the right slots to complete the puzzle the door opens. You're entire party is about to step through, but the carving that Rebbecca and Nigel were examining opens and dretches enter, seemingly having found another way to enter Holgar. Karrin suggests that some party members stay behind to fight them off while Kael and three others go and find the gatestone. Karrin says that she must come as she knows the ancient Nyrdic symbols. So Kael, Karrin and two others set out to find the gatestone while the others stay behind to hold the demons, who appear to be coming in short waves, off. 'The Outer Tunnels' Upon passing through the door, it closes, sealing you in. You find yourselves in a small room with a strange carving and a set of four statues. As you walk onto the carving, it explodes in a cutscene. If Rebbecca is in your party, she'll remark that there are probably more and far worse traps deeper within. You travel through a narrow, winding, badly cut and really old and dusty tunnel. About a quarter of the way through, Charles, if he is in your party, will remark that he hates dusty, winding corridors. About halfway through, if Whisper is in your party, Karrin will talk with Whisper about spiders. If Charles is in your party, we will again remark at about three quarters of the way through that the suspense is killing him. At the very end of the tunnels are some giants spiders, resulting in a humerous cutscene involving Karrin and a battle. After killing the spiders, you proceed through the door. 'The Hall of Stars' The door takes you into a large rectangular room with a huge wall of Nyrdic carvings on one end. In the room are some spiders who will attempt to kill you. Once you succesfully kill the spiders, a cutscene ensues. In this cutscene, Karrin points translates the carvings and, at the end, Kael will ask a question about one carving to which Karrin will humerously answer. From the Carvings, you find out that, using the gatestone, the ancient Nyrds were able to observe other planes from a safe distance. Using their observations and the patterns of the stars, they predicted that in the far future, Ragnarok would come as a result of the gatestones. If you continue through the hallway, you will enter a large circular room with a dome ceiling. This room's walls are covered in constelations and in the centre, a large globe showing Sol , Ulvania and the other planets.If Osric is in the party, he will comment that the Ancient Nyrds did love their astronomy. Continuing through the doorway, you will come across a similar rectangular room, complete with spiders and more Nyrdic carvings. After killing the spiders, another cutscene will ensue where Karrin reads and translates the carvings. The carvings read that, in order to prevent the end of the world, the Ancient Nyrds hid the many gatestone across Ulvania in well guarded tombs. The carving also warns that, once a way to destroy the gatestones has been found, people must destroy them to stop the horrors of the extraplanes from devouring Ulvania. You then proceed down the stairs. 'The Lower Passages' Down the stairs are a longs set of ancient passageways. After turning a corner, you find a warning sign and a cutscene ensues where both Karrin and Kael point out that the warning is written in hundreds of languages all across the wall, with an Ancient Nyrdic warning in the middle. It warns that the gatestone must be safe and that nobody must steal it. It warns that, if you do not turn back now, you will die a horrible death. Proceeding, you will come across a long stretching passage filled with traps. Dorgan, if he is in your party, will comment that the ancient Nyrds weren't kidding when they spoke of horrible deaths. To get past the traps, you need timing. Once past the traps, you will come across another warning which states that you can still turn back now and be spared a horrible death. Karrin jokes about this. You then leave the room through a large stone door and down a set of stairs. 'The Grand Hall' When you enter into the great hall, a cutscene ensues where you are shown the layout of the room. A huge golem acompanied by smaller golems enters and warns you. You tell it that you wish to destroy the Gatestone , but thousands of years of life have left it almost senile, and it says that it must guard the gatestone. You kill the golem and its smaller golems and a small cutscene ensues where you aproach the Gatestone and Karrin tells you that it feels fake and that the real gatestone is somewhere else in this room. To find the real Gatestone, you must first climb up one of the two pillars and then jump and grab the hanging lamps. Repeat this till you jump onto the chandelier and you can grab the real gatestone. A cutscene then ensues where the chandelier falls and you narrowly avoid dying. The entrance collapses, but a flying piece of chandelier hits the door opposite to the entrance and makes an exit tunnel available. Karrin comments that that was lucky and you continue through the exit. 'The Labyrinth' You find yourself in a small rectangular room filled with spiders. After defeating the spiders you continue into another room filled with golems. Continueing, you will come across a crossroads of passageways and Nigel, if he is in your party, will comment that he hates labyrinths. Continuing westwards, you come across another set of crossroad passageways. Terenas, if he is in your party, will comment that he thinks you're getting closer to the end. Proceed north to make it to another crossroads, where Pilgrim, if he's in your party, will comment that you're on the right path. Continuing east, you will find a set of stairs that will take you down to the next level. NB The above instructions were for the correct route. There are also 9 chambers that branch off to a dead end that are filled with either spiders or golems. 'The Chamber' Upon arriving down the stairs, you fight some more golems. Through the passage, you find more golems and a large, leader golem in a big stone hall. The golem warns you that you can still turn back, or face doom. You try to explain to the golem that you wish to remove the stone from harm and destroy it, but it refuses to listen and attacks you. The fight is a tough one, and the leader golem can tank lots of damage. Upon defeating the golem, a cutscene will play where, just before the golem dies, it warns you that you may have brought destruction upon Ulvania. You then leave through the back exit. 'The Last Room' In the last room you see a large wall of carvings, which reveals Holgar Hill's history. Behind the carvings is a large mechanical puzzle. After solving the puzzle, the front door opens up and the rest of the party is able to come in and retrieve you'.' This end the 1st Act. Objectives Journal Entries Transcript Trivia Category:Realm of Magyk Category:Quests